


Teen Wolf: Bones

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attepted Slow Burn, BAMF Allison, BAMF Danny, BAMF Erica, BAMF Isaac, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bones AU, Cameos, Come Inflation, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Everyone is pretty much a BAMF, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, More - Freeform, Mpreg, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Puppy Piles, Slight Cross-overs, Soulmates, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Yaoi, Yuri, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles comes back from cataloging a Ceremonial Burial Site in the Cuban Islands, things have changed in Beacon Hills. The FBI have opened a Supernatural division With Special Agent Alpha Derek Hale as lead. The pack have also accepted Derek Hale as their Alpha, but they still treat Stiles as though he was the Alpha too. Or the Alpha Mate. There's no doubt that Stiles is the Pack Mom. Maybe Derek's going to have to get to know this enigma, because he isn't anything like what he expected. With the Supernatural activity increasing when Stiles comes back, he brings more questions than answers. Just how does Stiles know some of the most influencal creatures of the Supernatural community? What else has he been hiding from his pack? Why does he sound more animal then human when he threatens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bones Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145034) by Dragonwithgreyeyes. 



> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.
> 
> Thank to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                A plane touched down and unloaded its passengers, one of them being an Archeologist. The young man had  come back home to Beacon Hills to document a 1,000 year old skull found in a ceremonial burial site in the Cuban Islands.  Dressed in a Khaki shirt, baggy Khaki cargo pants and a canvas messenger bag that hung off of his shoulder, the man walked into the airport. As he walked to customs, his ragged canvas Air-Walk Converse shoes slapped against the linoleum flooring. The young man had floppy brown hair, unique whiskey colored eyes and stood about 5’8”. He also wore a braided fiber necklace with a round wooden pendant and two spherical wooden beads on either side of it. Carved on the pendant is a tribal howling Wolf, on the other side, that is removable, is a curled up Fox.  When he finds his mate, or soul mate, he is supposed to give the Fox, which represents him, to the said mate and keeps the Wolf. The Elder that gave him the necklace was sure that his mate would be of the Wolf spirit and that he was of the Fox spirit. On his left wrist is a braided leather band, on the other wrist is a thick leather band decorated with braided fiber and wooden beads. All of his jewelry were gifts from the local tribe that he stayed with and the pendant belonged to a tradition he was happy to be a part of.

                While he approached the baggage area, one of his best friends desperately tried to argue with the  attendant for the gate he was entering though. Finally he got tired of the man saying that he couldn’t tell him which one and that he’d have to wait, he took off his shirt and flashed the attendant.

                “Now let me ask this again. Which gate is Stiles Stilinski scheduled to come from?” All the shocked attendant could do was point to the gate behind him. “Thank you!”

                “Danny?” ‘Danny’ turned from the attendant, after covering himself back up, and looked toward the young man that called his name. He smiled wide and hugged his long-time-no-see friend.

                “Stiles! I was supposed to surprise you, but I was having problems with the attendant.”

                “So you flashed him? Typical Danny, anything to get a man’s attention.” Stiles chucked and Danny laughed with him.

                “So much has changed since you’ve left! We now are working with the FBI, the Supernatural Division. You’re supposed to meet him back at the lab. I don’t know why he didn’t come with me, he’s kind of… broody. Doesn’t talk much, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen him _smile_. Oh, and he’s a Werewolf. Apparently, most of his pack already work with us! Peter Hale is his uncle. Your college student, is his uncle!”

                 Stiles just smiled and listened, Danny could talk almost as much as he could, especially about gossip. Not that there was ever any good gossip in Beacon Hills, as small as it is. The only reason there was a forensic lab in Beacon Hills and not just a Sheriff’s Department, was of all the Supernatural that seemed to swarm to the small peaceful town. While Stiles and Danny talked and started to walk to the entrance, the airport police approached them. Stiles looked up at the approaching authority, his mind screamed ‘Get the Hell out!’

He smirked and nudged Danny. “Uh-oh, looks like the attendant wasn’t the only one that caught your little show.”

                “Oh shit. I’m not even drunk yet.”

                Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at Danny, but he stopped laughing fast when they asked for him instead. “Stiles Stilinski?” Danny looked at Stiles and gave him the ‘ok-what-did-you-do-now?’ look. Stiles just shrugged in response. “You need to come with us for detainment. There’s someone here from the FBI for you.”

                “No, I need to go to the Beacon’s lab. I need to document this skull.” He said, while he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the skull. It had browned from rotted flesh, dirt and age. The airport police put a hand on his shoulder while the other put his hand on his Taser. “Danny, hold this.”

                With that he handed the skull to a less than enthusiastic Danny and promptly took hold of the man’s wrist and flipped him over his shoulder, dislocating the officer's wrist. More airport police arrived and put him in plastic cuffs. They took the skull from Danny and the messenger bag from Stiles before they lead him away; leaving Danny to limply wave goodbye. He looked at his hand in disgust and wiped it on his pants, while he tried to find the nearest restroom to wash his hands. He didn’t care if it was 1,000 years old, it was still disgusting.

~~~

                The airport police put him in an interrogation room with the skull and bag sitting on the table in front of him. The head of the airport police sat across from Stiles and they just stared at each other. At least until Stiles’ ADHD kicked in and he couldn’t sit still any longer. Then, the man decided to _finally_   start questioning him. “Did you kill this person? Where is the rest of the body?”

                “Oh my God. You cannot be serious. I just came back from I.D.-ing some remains from a ceremonial burial site in the Cuban Islands. The skull was allowed, along with the body, to be sent home with me as she had no family, and wasn’t from one of the local tribes. The body was sent to the Beacon’s lab in my suitcase. The skull wouldn’t fit, so I put it in my carry-on. I didn’t kill her, she’s over 1,000 years old! I’m definitely not that old.” Stiles had to stop himself from continuing to talk. His ADHD made him horrible for being interrogated.

                “What are these pills for in your bag? Are you on drugs?”

                Stiles flung his head back and looked at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe this! His pills and registration were already taken and everything should have already been checked out. Something was up. Stiles leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

                “That is my Adderall, for my ADHD. If you don’t believe me, call up the Sheriff; he’s my dad. Now I know that this isn’t about the skull I had in my bag, or the Adderall. Why am I here? You have no right to hold me.”

                The head honcho leaned back in his seat, turned to the one way mirror and nodded. Then, the side door opened after a few minutes and Stile's best friend Scott McCall came in with a tall, dark, brooding stranger behind him. Stiles figured that was the FBI agent sent to work with them. Scott looked sheepishly at Stiles. Stiles gave him the ‘WTF-is-going-on?’ look. Scott looked to the brooding stranger before speaking.

                “Well, he didn’t believe me when I told him about you, so Lydia came up with this idea for you two to meet.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at them both and Scott coughed. “Man, you stink!”

                “Thanks. After three months in the Cuban bush with no running water or soap, and working with dead people, I didn’t think I’d come home smelling like a rose.” Sarcasm dripped from Stiles' words and held his hand out to the stranger. “You must be Agent Hale. Stiles Stilinski at your service.” The man just stared at him. “Okay… Well if we’re done here I need to get back to the lab and document this and the rest of the remains. Your uncle better not have touched any of them. Last time I sent bones back he used one of the legs as a chew toy, needless to say, I wasn’t happy with him.” Stiles picked up the skull, his bag and his pills. The skull went into the bag and Stiles popped the lid off of his pills and swallowed two of them, before putting them away. “Sorry about that, they wouldn’t let me take my Adderall on the plane.”

                “How’d you get out of your restraints?!” The Head honcho guy asked pointing to Stiles wrists.

                Stiles grins and flips out his knife, twirls it expertly between his fingers, then snaps it shut and places it back in his pocket. “Your men didn’t frisk me well enough.” With that he walked out of the room, leaving a shocked man, a laughing Scott, and an ever silent Hale behind. “When you want to be friendly, you know where I work Sourwolf!”

                A growl from behind him makes him laugh. Then Stiles frowned and walked back into the room. “Scott, is Danny still here? If not I’ll take a cab, but I didn’t want to leave him behind.”

                “Derek, here, sent him back to the lab.”

                “Oh, Okay. Thanks bud.” Stiles left the room once more and made his way out of the airport.

~~~

                 As he passed the airport policeman that had his wrist in a make-shift sling, he approached him, tapped him on the shoulder and took his wrist, popping it back into place. Stiles patted the man's shoulder sympatheticly.  “You should put some ice on that and wrap it. It’ll be as good as new in a day or so.”

                “Uh… thanks.” The policeman said to Stiles, retreating back. He was confused as hell to have the person who dislocated it, come back and put it back into place for him, and then give him some advice on how to take care of it. “I think.”

~~~

                Stiles tried to flag down a cab in the airport parking lot, meanwhile a black Camaro pulled up to him. Scott got out and pulled the seat forward so that Stiles could get into the back. Derek glared at Stiles.

                “Get in.” He growled out.

                Stiles blinked in surprise. ‘It spoke!’ his mind screamed. Stiles glanced at Scott and seeing Scott’s head nod, quickly climbed into the back. Scott put the seat back and climbed in after Stiles. The ride to the Beacon’s lab was boring, so Stiles couldn’t sit still and could barely stand the silence. Before he could speak, however, Scott threw back his IPod. Stiles had left it at home knowing there was no way to charge it where he was going, along with his cell phone. He had a Satellite phone, but that was only used for emergencies. Scott knew that there was no way that Stiles could handle the silence that Derek seemed to thrive in, so he had grabbed Stiles IPod to keep him busy.

                “Thanks.” He mumbled, knowing that his Werewolf friend could hear him.

                Then he plugged in and tuned out; Linkin Park’s Points of Authority blared in his ears. Stiles smiled. ‘How fitting.’ He  hummed along to the song, mouthing the words every once in a while, even mumbling them out. He loved music and the songs could always say what he was feeling when he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but nod off as they drove on. Jet lag was catching up to him.


	2. Nightmares and Jack Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                _Fog surrounded Stiles as he ran. Dead trees circled him and he immediately noticed each tree looked the same. They all seemed to be laughing at him, daring him, mocking him. Fear flooded Stiles as he listened to the screams filling the night air. Each scream was distinct and belonged to someone he cared for._

_“Dad?” There was no answer. The screaming stopped. “Scott?”_

_Stiles ran further, the fog getting thicker; he could barely make out the trees anymore. “Allison? Mrs. McCall? Danny? LYDIA? Peter? Ethan? Isaac?”_

_Stiles eyes were wide and his pupils were going from dilated to pinpoints and back again from fear. Swallowing thickly, he stopped at a clearing. Stiles looked around franticly, trying to find a way out. The sharp snaps of twigs and the rustle of leaves echoed around him. A blood red moon shone down on him as the fog thinned. On each tree facing the clearing hung a body from a branch through their heart. Blood dripped down to the slicked  darkened ground below them. Their mouths hung wide open in terror and agony filled screams. Each tree held someone close to him. Peter. Ethan. Isaac. Danny. Scott. Allison. Lydia. Mrs. McCall....His Dad. Each had their throats ripped open. Long knife wounds ran down their sides. Their intestines and organs were ripped from their bodies and spilt on the ground in front of them. Stiles reached out to them and saw his hands; they were red with blood. Stiles looked at himself, he was covered in blood. On the ground by him was the knife used to cut them up. Stiles paled._

_“No. No. No-No-No-No-No NO!” Stiles fell to his knees screaming....He had killed them._

_"Why?"_

_He froze, after realizing he didn't know that voice. It sounded in pain, yet comforting somehow. Stiles turned around to see Derek, branch stabbed through his heart, guts on the ground. Seeing him like that made Stiles blood freeze. When Stiles voice came out of his throat it was so tiny and scared. “Derek?”_

_Dark chuckling filled the air and Stiles feared that if he moved, he’d find it coming from himself. A brunette with a touch of blonde came out from behind the tree that Derek hung from. She looked at Stiles like a Tiger would its prey. ‘Kate.’ She came forward, closer to him. He moved backwards, making sure to keep his eyes on Kate. He stopped when he felt the sharp tip of an empty tree branch. Stiles was so pale he looked like a ghost almost. He could have laughed at the irony. In a minute or two he would be a ghost._

“Sti—”

_“Thank you Stiles.” Kate smiled. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you my little puppet.”_

                “—les.”

_“NO!” Kate brought the knife up and down on Stiles. Sloppily stabbing his body, laughing crazily the whole time._

_“DIE!”_

“Sti—”

_Blood splattered Kate and Stiles._

                “—les!”

_His screams added to the chill in the night air._

                “STILES WAKE UP! STILES!” Hands jerked Stiles body back and forth, when his eyes flew open and he let loose a piercing shriek. He grabbed his knife from his pocket and stabbed the person holding onto him. Fear and adrenalin flooded him as he fought off his attacker. By the time Stiles realized that it was Scott who held onto him, he blinked, looking around in confusion. Isaac whimpered and cowered in a corner away from them. Derek looked on, surprised at the outburst, and the violent reaction. Stiles' attention then came to the wound on Scott’s shoulder and the bloody knife in his hand.

                “No.” He whispered, so quietly that the Werewolves almost couldn’t hear him, followed by a whimper. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too! I swear! No! No-No-No-No-No NO! I’M SO SORRY!”

                Derek’s wolf howled at him to go and comfort the terror-stricken boy. Derek growled, ‘Shut up.’ _‘Go comfort our mate!’_   ‘NO!’ Derek watched as Stiles held his breath and rocked back and forth, pressing himself into the corner of the couch. Scott knew what was happening. Stiles was having a panic attack. He hugged his best friend and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and told him to breathe until he calmed down. Once Stiles had calmed down he looked at the blood stain on Scott’s shirt. Sadly, he touched the torn cloth.

                “Hey, it’s okay. See it’s already healed. I’m okay, I’m fine.”

                “But what if I had grabbed my other knife! You’d be in so much pain. Thank God I thought you were Kate.” Scott and Derek froze. Stiles immediately knew that he had said too much. ‘Curse not having a filter!’

                “Kate?” Derek growled out, while Scott stayed tense. “You know Kate?”

                “I-I may have ran into her on a few of the supernatural outings I’ve had with Scott and a few others. I seem to be her favorite toy to play with even with Werewolves around me. Every time I see her she toys with my brain. It doesn’t help that my over-active brain takes all of her games to the next level.” Stiles runs a hand through his unruly hair.

                “How long?” Scott frowned.

                “What?” Stiles looked at him in false confusion.

                “How long have been having these nightmares?”

                Stiles eyes glazed over while he remembered. He frowned and chuckled darkly, before he got up and washed off his knife. Scott and everyone else in the room continued to stare at him until he answered. Derek thought to himself while his wolf growled. ‘She knows. She knows he’s my mate. She’s going to use him to get to me.’ _‘Smart girl. Too bad that’s a very dangerous thing to do. Put an Alpha’s mate in danger.’_ ‘Agreed.’

                “Too damn long.” Scott glared at his friend, making Stiles bow his head and sigh. “Ever since we first met her.”

                “EVER SIN—Stiles! That was nearly a year ago! Why didn’t you tell anybody?” Scott walked up to him, but stoped and frowned at the look Derek was giving him. Scott decided to keep his distance.

                “Like I could. You guys would worry about me more than you already do. I don’t need anyone to do that. Especially not my dad.” Stiles ran his hand through his hair again. “Come here, Pup.”

                 Isaac got off of the floor and walked to Stiles, whimpering the entire way. Stiles hugged him and rocked him back and forth, while Isaac scented him and made sure he wasn't physically hurt. “It’s okay, Pup, it was just a bad dream. Sandy will come and give me better dreams tonight. I promise.”

                “Sandy?” Derek asked Scott lowly.

                Scott sighed and whispered. “Stiles still believes in the Guardians. You know, North, Jack Frost, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, and the sandman, or sandy. He also believes in the nightmare king. He’s the one that gives everyone nightmares. At least that’s what Stiles believes. OW!”

                “They are too real. If Werewolves, Fairies, and Witches are real, why not the Guardians?” Stiles said while Scott rubbed his head in the spot that Stiles had hit. Isaac covered his mouth to keep his snickers from escaping. Derek’s mouth twitched into a smile before pulling down down into his usual scowl. “You just can’t see them because you don’t believe in them.”

                “Whatever Stiles.” Scott yelped and his nose turned blue, frost covering it. Stiles and Isaac laughed at his expression as he looked around and checked the thermostat.

                “Nice one Jacks!” Derek looked at the two thoroughly confused as they both high-five thin air. Stiles looked at Jack Frost and he too, laughed at their friend’s reaction.

                “Maybe someday he’ll finally believe you.” Jack told Stiles as he flew away.

                “Yup, maybe someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... More questions than answers... What next?


	3. Matchmakers and Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                Stiles took his time acclimating to his surroundings after his incident with Scott. ‘I must have fallen asleep in the car. Scott must have carried me up.’ Ignoring the three Werewolves, Stiles begins searching for his bag. ‘Maybe it got left in the car…’ Isaac held up Stiles messenger bag in front of him.

                 “Aha!” Taking the bag he smiles at Isaac. “Thanks Pup!”

                “You’re welcome…” Isaac said.

                He had mumbled the last part, Derek and Scott’s heads quickly snapped up to focus on the them. Stiles left the office and muttered to himself about Peter and how he ‘better not be using the bones as chew toys again’. Needless to say he earned himself a weird look from Derek and laughter from the other two Wolves. Once Stiles left and Derek is sure he’s out of ear shot, he turned to Isaac and Scott.

                “Why did you call him ‘Mom’?” Isaac looked down at the floor sheepishly and Scott rubbed the back of his head.

                “Well, Stiles is like a mom to us. Actually, he’s like a mom to the pack, at least, the ones that he knows in the pack. When Isaac has nightmares or is set off by something related to his past, Stiles is there to comfort him. When I first changed into a Werewolf, Stiles was there and helped me get used to the change and helped my control my wolf. He helps Allison with her girl problems...I never ask. He helps Danny with his guy problems, and Ethan with what Danny likes. Stiles even helps Peter when he has something on his mind. He takes care of us all, including my mom and his dad. He makes sure we’ve eaten, healthy foods, even though we don’t need to. He does everything a good mother would do, and he tries to keep us from worrying about him. Even though all it really does is make us worry all the more about him.” When Scott finished, Isaac nodded in agreement.

                “Why does he smell like pack?”

                “Well, all of his friends are in the pack, and he spends virtually all of his time with his friends, and his friends consider him pack, even if their Alpha doesn’t.” Isaac explained, wanting to protect Stiles.

                Derek nodded, not getting rid of his scowl. Scott waited for a signal so that he too, could defend Stiles. “And you don’t have to worry about what’s said here being heard out there. We can hear them, but they can’t hear us. Stiles sound-proofed it. He loves playing his music really loud, and it was effecting the Werewolves here, so he paid for the room to be sound-proofed for everyone out there, but he could still hear them, in case he was ever needed.”

                “Smart boy.” Derek said, impressed. “I want him to come to pack meetings now. He’s proven that he’s worthy pack, and if Kate thinks he’s part of the pack, then she’ll target him all the more. From what I’ve seen having him in the pack will help make it stronger.”

                Isaac brightened at the idea of having Stiles be an official member of the pack. Scott sighed in relief. Having Stiles in the pack would strengthen it and it would provide more protection for Stiles. Win, win. Isaac beamed as he asked with excitement. “Really?”

                 Yes, really.” Isaac whooped and jumped around, while Derek's lips twitched into a small smile. “Tell him there’s a pack meeting tonight. Make sure he gets there.”

                “Yes, Alpha!” Isaac answers running out the door, meanwhile Scott turned to his Alpha.

                “I’ll show you where Stiles spends most of his time. When he’s not in here that is.” Derek followed Scott out of the room and down the stairs. After they walked down two different halls, they reached the bone storage and examination room. Derek can smell the faint traces of his uncle and sex. Looking through the glass doors, he saw his uncle on the other side if the examination table looking down at the floor in shame with wet hair and a red nose. Just before Derek was about to open the doors, Scott stopped him. Handing Derek some earplugs, he said, “You might want to wear these, he sound-proofed this room too.”

                “How come Peter’s not covering his ears in pain?”

                “He’s wearing a pair right now.” Putting in the earplugs, Scott opened the door and walked in with Derek close behind. The music was still loud, but it was muffled and now manageable to Werewolf ears. Scott tapped on Stiles' shoulder, making him jump and grab Scott’s wrist, dislocating it. Once Stiles realized what just happened, he turned the music off, and put Scott’s wrist back into place.

                “I am so sorry! You surprised me and it was reflex.” Stiles remained quiet for a few minutes, scratched something down on a note pad and drew some designs. “I have got to make something to warn me when someone’s coming in…”

                “You could always, ya know, turn down the music.” Scott said, rolling his eyes.

                Stiles gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.“Blasphemy! Never tell me to ‘turn down’ my music! I thought I taught you better!”

Scott laughed at his friend's sarcastic dramatics and ruffled his hair.“Yeah, whatever, brother.”

                 Stiles fake-punches him before he smooth’s out his ruffled hair.

                “Why are you all wet?” Stiles over hears Derek ask Peter.

                Peter’s head was cast down in shame and Stiles beat him to the answer.

                “I caught him masturbating over the bones! So I punished him, and made him clean it up.” Stiles said returning to the bones in front of him.

                Derek continued to stare at Peter while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

                “Spray bottle and a newspaper to the nose… a Sunday newspaper to the nose…” He mumbled, rubbing his nose.

                Scott covered his mouth to keep the snicker from coming out and Derek’s mouth twitched into a smile again before returning to his normal scowl. “Did Isaac tell you?”

                Stiles looks up at Derek. “Well, he did come in here, but then he was kidnapped by Allison and Lydia… something about him having a date he needed to get ready for…”

                “Oh, Shit! I’m going to be late!” With that, Scott bolted from the room, leaving Stiles to stare at where he used to be standing in amusement.

                “About time! It only took three months of having to talk to each other to happen.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

                “You mean you didn’t leave to go to the Cuban Islands to document a burial site, but to force them to talk to each other?!” Peter questioned in shock.

                “Yup. The _Ceremonial_ Burial site documentation was an added bonus though.” Peter just stared at Stiles as he spoke.

                “You always have ulterior motives for everything you do, don’t you?”

                “Well, not everything, but yes, mostly everything. But what can I say? I love playing match-maker with my pups. Danny and Ethan wouldn’t be together if I didn’t, nor Allison and Laura, I think her name is. Now it’s Scott and Isaac. I have a feeling that Lydia is seeing someone, but they need to be talked to because she hasn’t been happy lately. Before I left I helped out some other random people out. Erica and Boyd, I think. Erica was hitting on me, and Boyd wasn’t happy about it. So I took him aside and told him I was gay and that Erica was hitting on me to get his attention. I left out that I was undecided and most likely Bi though. I didn’t need him ripping off my head.”

                 Stiles frowned and he tried to think of more people he helped get together or, better yet, how many he needed to help get together. Stiles then smiled a wicked grin. Peter paled. Derek looked in between the two. Stiles smile just got bigger.

                “You wouldn’t!”

                “I would, and I think I will.” Stiles took out his phone. “Just think of the face Chris will make when he sees and hears you moaning out his name.”

                Derek made a sound between a snort, a chuckle, and a cough. ‘That would be hilarious.’ ‘ _Peter and Chris, huh? Who’d a thunk.’_

                “Come on Stiles, please! I know you’re not that heartless!” Peter was practically on his knees begging Stiles not to send that video.

                “I won’t send it. I want you two together, not at each other’s throats, but be warned. I will get you two together. You belong together! It’s practically written on your faces.”

                Now that Derek thought about it, it was practically written on their faces. Peter would look at Chris like he was a juicy steak, and Chris would blush and avoid eye contact with everyone, especially his daughter.

                 Stiles knew this too. ‘If I can get Chris and Allison to talk and get Chris to understand that Allison didn’t care who he fucked, or in this case was fucked by, then the two would practically drift together.’ Whipping out his phone once more his fingers fly over the numbers as he dials Allison’s number. “Allison—”

                _“Stiles! You’re back!”_

                “Yes, I’m back. You should have noticed! Isaac was about to tell me something, that from Hale’s face, I’m guessing it was important, when you and Lydia dragged him away.”

                _“Really? Oh My God, I totally didn’t even see you! I’m so sorry! I knew Isaac was complaining about something but we were too focused getting ready for his date.”_

                “I know, but it was still rude. Although… I have a way for you to make up for it.”

                The only thing going through Derek’s head was ‘uh-oh’.

                Peter's head snapped into Stiles' direction. “STILES! DON’T YOU DARE!”

                Stiles darted from his chair, behind Derek, and out the door.

                “ _Was that Peter?”_

                “Hang on Allison, I have an angry Werewolf on my tail.”

                Peter had made his way past Derek, which was in itself, a feat, because Peter wasn’t waiting for him to move. Stiles decided that taking the stairs was to slow, so he ran to the wall, and ran up it before pushing off of it and clinging to the balcony railing.  Derek looked on in amazement. On one of Stiles trips to identify some bones, he learned Parkour in England. In Japan he learned some karate and other martial arts. In Africa he learned how to hunt using a spear, a blow gun, and a bow with arrows. His travels taught him a lot of things that he needed now-a-days to survive the supernatural world. He kept his talents mostly hidden so when he jumped up to the balcony both Derek and Peter stopped and watched with their mouths on the floor. Stiles then barricaded himself in his office, and spread Mountain Ash in front of the door. Peter opened the door and then shrank back. He glared at Stiles and stomped away. “Okay, I’ve barricaded myself in my office. I want you to talk to your dad. Let him know of your relationship with Laura.”

_“But Stiles, It would be disastrous. He would—”_

                “I know it would be rough at the start, but he needs to know that you won’t judge him in his love life because of your love life.”

_“Stiles, I think you’re not telling me something. Are you playing match-maker again?”_

                “But you know I have too! If I don’t they’ll never get together, and their meant for each other. Not only is it written all over their faces, but now it’s written all over my examination table.”

_“THEY HAD SEX IN THE LAB?!?!?!?!”_

                “No, but it sounded like it. I caught Peter, on tape, jacking off and moaning out Chris’ name. Don’t tell him I told you, I said I wouldn’t send you the video.”

_“It’s not sending it to me if your phone goes missing.”_

                “Does that mean you’ll talk to your dad? Please, the sexual tension is killing me here. I have to work with that. And with his Alpha around the lab, I don’t know if I can continue to punish him like I normally do.”

 _“Well, I suppose I can, but you have to conveniently leave your phone at my house with the vid pulled up.”_                

                “It’s a deal. The sooner the tension leaves the lab the better. I mean, I just got Scott and Isaac together.”

_“You got them together? You weren’t even here!”_

                “I accepted the job in the Cuban Islands so that they had to talk to each other instead of through me. Now they are together. So, if I had stayed here, yes, I might have found another way to get them together, but by leaving, they think they got over their fears themselves.”

_“I guess you’re right. I have to give you credit for getting Laura and I together too. And Lord knows who else! Ha-ha.”_

                “Well, I seem to just know who goes with who, ya know. Anyways, did Isaac ever tell you what he was going to tell me?”

_“Sad to say, we didn’t listen to him enough to know what he was saying. You know what I think? I think that you and the Alpha would get together well. I mean, everything he isn’t, you are. You’re perfect for each other!”_

                “I don’t think so. I’ve always seen myself with a person who was, well, as spontaneous as me. From what I see Agent Hale isn’t, unless he’s holding out on me. I just don’t think it’ll happen. Besides, he has said a total of ten words to me. I don’t think he likes me all that much.”

_“Haa, whatever Stiles. You’re going to die lonely, you know that.”_

                “I know. It doesn’t bother me. I’m done with love. All it does is hurt me.”

_“Bye Stiles. I’ll change your mind yet. Don’t give up hope on yourself, you never did on us.”_

                “Sure, Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHAHA... Oh the plans I have for you and Chris, Peter...


	4. Secrets and Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                Stiles had spent hours after his phone call with Allison in the examination room. He had identified the cause of death for the woman. She had died when she was just twenty. The weapon was a stone axe. It had taken a while to identify it from all of the abrasions on the bones from scavengers and larger wildlife. His music blared, but his mind tuned it out, all he heard was silence. Stiles loved his job. He could talk to the bones for hours, pour all of his secrets out to them, and never be interrupted or told to shut up. They also kept all of his secrets safe. ‘The dead speak no tales, and secrets they take to their graves.’ Stiles mused as he studied the bones further.

                “They say that dead men tell no tales, but that’s not true. The dead can tell tales of their lives, their deaths, and even who killed them.  You just have to listen.”

                “Stiles, you never cease to weird me out.” Stiles jumps and turns to see both Isaac and Scott standing in the doorway. Scott has the remote for the music in his hand and had turned it off. Stiles hadn’t even noticed.

                “What are you guys doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your date?” Isaac blushed and Scott avoided eye contact.

                “Our date ended a half hour ago. We came to pick you up for the pack meeting.” Scott shrugged.

                “But, I’m not pack.”

                “We figured since we would be working closer with the pack that it would be good to have you sit in on the meetings so that there would be less conflict later. Derek Okayed it. Come on we’re going to be late!” Isaac said as he pulled Stiles away from the table.

                “But I need to put these away and lock up! Wait!” Stiles struggled to free himself, but hello! Werewolf strength versus Human strength. Yeah, not a battle Stiles was going to win.

                “I’ll lock up for you. I’ll meet you two out at the car!” Scott hollered to them as they walked down the hall. Stiles began grasping at straws.

                “What about my Jeep?!” Isaac raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ antics.

                “Stiles, your Jeep is at your house. You just got back into the country.” Stiles stopped struggling and looked at the ground in defeat.

                “Oh, yeah.”

~~~

                Stiles stared in awe at the rebuilt Hale house. He knew about the fire that had cost nearly the whole pack their lives. He was pretty sure that Kate was responsible. “I should have known it would be at the Hale house.”

                Inside in the living room all of the Werewolves were listening to Stiles as they walked to the front door. They smiled as Stiles was complimenting the house and how beautiful it was. As they came up to the door Derek said, “Come in.”

                Scott began opening the door when Stiles could be heard. “Scott! Don’t just walk in! You’re supposed to knock and wait first!”

                “Stiles, Derek said to come in.” There was silence.

                “God damn Werewolf hearing.” More than half the pack cracked up at that remark. When Stiles walked in after Scott and Isaac and saw the whole pack staring at him, he felt like he didn’t belong here. “Can I just walk back outside now?”

                A blur of blonde launched at Stiles yelling, “BATMAN!”

                Stiles caught the flying girl and stumbled back, hitting the wall, but stayed upright. “Erica?” Said girl nuzzled into Stiles shoulder. She squeezed him tight.

                “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!” Stiles tried prying the girl off of him so he could breathe, but damn that Werewolf strength. A tall black man finally came over and removed Erica from Stiles.

                “You’re choking him.” Stiles breathed in big breathes of air before turning to the two again.

                “Erica? Boyd? You’re part of the Hale pack?” They both nodded as Stiles took in all the familiar faces. He mumbles, “Figures, everyone I know and work with are in the Hale pack.”

                “I’m so sorry we’re late! Stiles didn’t want to leave his lab.” Isaac said addressing Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow and nodded.

                “If I had it my way, I’d live there.” Stiles huffs, plopping himself on the floor between Allison and Erica. Scott rolls his eyes.

                “Stiles, you talk to dead people, their bones! They don’t talk back!” Stiles smirks.

                “That’s why I talk to them.” Scott buries his face in his hands as Isaac pats his back.

                “You should know by now, no one wins an argument against Stiles, unless it’s Lydia, but I think he lets her win.” Lydia scoffs and crosses her arms.

                “He better not. Stiles I’ll make your life miserable if you do.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

                “You already do.”

                “What happened to the crush you had on me?” Stiles laughs.

                “It crushed itself right out the window. In a way I guess I used you. I didn’t want to get hurt like before… I mean, yes I did have a crush on you, in like my school years. Except for college.” Stiles is bombarded with another hug. This one is full of black hair. “Um… Hi.”

                “Thanks so much for getting me and Allison together! I could never thank you enough for helping my mate and I get together.” Stiles blushes before laughing.

                “You must be Laura. Pleased to meet you. I’ve noticed a difference. You’re good for Ally-cat.” Stiles looks around and realizes that he’s in the middle of essentially, a puppy pile. “Isn’t this supposed to be a meeting?”

                “This is basically how a pack meeting goes normally. Everyone visits while my brother sits and broods while he watches us.” Laura replied. Stiles looks from Laura to Derek to Peter. He nods.

                “I can see the resemblance, sort of.” Everyone laughs and talks to Stiles. He meets Ethan’s twin, Aiden, evil twin more like. He also meets Jackson, Lydia’s boyfriend. Stiles makes a mental note to give Jackson a thorough talking to about hurting Lyds. He also meets the younger sister Hale, Cora. Cora seems just as broken as Isaac used to be. Stiles makes a mental note to see if he can fix that.

                Later Stiles and some of the boys, and a few of the girls, get into a burping contest. Stiles was having fun until Jackson spoke.

                “God, didn’t your mom teach you any manners?” Stiles mood suddenly changes. Scott and Isaac, along with Allison, Lydia, and Danny exchange looks. Stiles stands quickly, his face is overcast with shadows from his hair, and his mouth is pulled into a frown. When he speaks it comes out as ice.

                “Listen Jackass. We were having fun. You didn’t have to bring my mother into this just because you don’t want me here.” Stiles had raised his eyes to glare at Jackson. His hands were clinched tight, the knuckles turned white. Jackson’s legs quivered and he felt fear shoot through him. He didn’t receive the beating he thought he was going to get though. Stiles had marched out the door. The door slammed shut with a loud bang making everyone jump. Lydia walked up to Jackson and smacked him across the face. Jackson looked at her in shock.

                “Stiles lost his mom when he was nine. She died. They were so close, and Stiles has never gotten over it. He looks cheerful, but on the inside he’s drowning. He sacrifices everything for his friends, his family, and never asks for anything in return but to not be ignored. He had to grow up so fast. His Dad stopped paying attention to him, Stiles had to take care of him, and is protective of him, because he doesn’t want to lose him too. Stiles stopped using his real name. Not even his closest friends know what it is. You’re such an insensitive jerk!” Lydia ran outside to go find Stiles who had ran off. Scott and Isaac followed her. Danny set up a search radius and followed them. Allison was the last out.

                “You better hope I never catch you alone. I may not hunt Werewolves, but hurt my friends, and pack or no pack, I will kill you. And it will be a very slow and painful death.” With that Allison left a very shocked Jackson behind. Peter stands up and turns to Laura and Derek.

                “Come on, let’s go help find Stiles. Lord knows what kind of trouble that boy will get into. Especially now that it’s dark. That boy is a trouble magnet.” The rest of the pack follow their Alpha out of the house. As Erica passes Jackson, he doesn’t need her to open her mouth to know that, she too, was planning his slow and painful death.

                Derek’s Wolf was frantic. It was dark, and the Hale house was surrounded by forest. Stiles didn’t have a car. He also had a head start. Not only that but he had somehow managed to make his scent disappear as well. ‘How will we find him now?’ _‘Use instinct. The pull of a mate is strong.’_ ‘Let’s hope this works.’ _‘Yes, then we will hunt down who-ever made him this broken.’_ ‘Yes. They will die.’ Derek stood still and listened to his surroundings. Everyone was off to his left. ‘They’re searching the wrong way.’

                Derek knew Stiles would want to be left alone, so he would go in the opposite direction that he knew everyone would look. They were all looking toward the road. Stiles went away from the road. Running through the brush and trees, Derek knew he was getting closer as the elements grew against him. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew that his mate was at the heart of it. Finally he heard an angry roar and he knew it was Stiles. Derek came to a small clearing with a stream running through it. Facing the stream was Stiles knelt down beside it. He had his arms tensed by his sides and his fists clenched tight. His shirt laid tattered on the ground. Tattoo markings along his back and arms glowed as the elements around him gave in to chaos. A fire raged nearby, the stream was bubbling like white water rapids, the wind whipped through the trees, and vines coiled themselves around Stiles legs. An energy, an immense power seemed to come from inside of Stiles and radiate outward. His eyes had turned into slit fox eyes, his canines had become sharper, and his fingernails turned to claws and dug into the skin of his hands. Derek let loose a calming growl, trying to comfort him. The pull of mates lulled Stiles’ inner beast and he returned to normal. The elements calmed, the fire dosed by the stream. The energy that came from Stiles, returned to him, and his tattoos stopped glowing.

                Stiles blinked and looked around. Then he remembered what had pulled him from his rage. He glanced over his shoulder at Derek, wide-eyed. Derek’s eyes flashed Alpha red, and Stiles whimpered in submission, and bared his neck, whether he meant to or not. Derek walked over to him, not knowing how to comfort him, so he followed his instinct. Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and rocked him back and forth gently. Derek didn’t let go until Stiles had cried himself to sleep. Satisfied that Stiles was safe and calm, Derek picked him up and let out a howl to let the others know that he had found him.

                Everyone surrounded them as they emerged from the forest. Stiles whimpered in his sleep at the voices and curled closer to Derek’s chest. All the girls ‘Awww’ed at the action.

                “How’d you find him?” Peter asked.

                He couldn’t find Stiles’ scent anywhere and after working with Stiles for a little over a year, he knows what the kid smells like. Derek shrugged. “Mate.”

                Allison and Laura giggled to themselves, walking off with Lydia and the other girls. Peter nodded in understanding while Scott shook his head. “Figures.”

                Isaac followed Scott to his car and they said goodnight before Scott drove away. Peter went back inside as Jackson came out and left in his car. Isaac went inside and to his room, followed shortly by Boyd and the twins. As Derek walked in, Allison and Lydia walked out. He was about to ask them to take Stiles home when Stiles shifted closer to him in his sleep. Allison just smiled at them and left with Lydia. Laura, Cora and Erica were tucked away in their rooms. Derek sighs. He really doesn’t want to drive into the city and back, so he lays Stiles on the couch. After finding one of his smaller shirts for Stiles to wear, and wraps him in a blanket that has Derek’s scent all over it, he heads up to his own room for some much needed sleep. ‘Something’s different about Stiles.’ _‘He is more powerful than we first thought.’_ ‘Yes, but what is he?’ _‘Only time can tell.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stiles, you match-maker, you. Boy, were you wrong about Derek too. Whatever will happen next?


	5. Mates and Panic Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                When Stiles woke up, the sun was high in the sky. He stretched and let out a content sigh. He hadn’t slept so well in ages; no nightmares, no dreams at all, actually. He almost wanted to go back to sleep. Just as he was about to, he jerked upright, eyes wide, and pale faced. “Shit! I’m going to be late!”

                Stiles ran to the Kitchen, whipped up a simple but hardy breakfast for his father and then made a quick and easy, but filling, dinner, and left it in the oven to stay warm. The Hale family plus two came down and watched Stiles frantically search for his keys. “I made dinner, it’s in the oven, you just need to heat it up before you eat it.”

                Once they were all sitting at the table Stiles threw his hands up and spun around. “Dad, do you know… where… my… keys are…”

                Stiles trailed off when he realized that he wasn’t in his home, but the Hale house. Stiles blinked at the family. “Damn it. I knew the kitchen was different.”

                 Erica started laughing while Stiles pouted. “Shut up Cat woman. What happened, I mean I remember what happened…” Stiles mind immediately went blank. ‘Shit they know! They know and I’m going to have to move and I’ll be hunted down and…’ “You know what it doesn’t matter I’m just going to walk to work. Yup. I’ll see you all… sometime in the future… Bye!”

                Stiles had almost made it to the door before he was jerked back by his shirt collar. Laura dragged him back to the table and sat him opposite to Derek. “Sit. Eat.” Stiles nodded and sat in the chair with his head bowed as a plate of breakfast was placed in front of him. He thanked in a traditional Japanese. “Itadakimasu.”

                As he ate in silence the rest of them smiled at him. Stiles was nervous and he just KNEW what would happen. For some reason his Kitsune side had been released, Stiles wasn’t sure how or why, but it was. The last time that happened it cost someone very close to him, very dearly. If he was indeed found out, his dad or his friends could be next. “Why am I still here? I though Scott would have taken me home…”

                “Scott left you here. Allison and Lydia left last and left you here too. I think they thought it was just too cute to disturb watching you snuggle into Derek’s arms.” Laura giggles along with everyone else at the table.

                “What!?!” Stiles head snaps up as he stares at Laura, a faint blush runs across his cheeks. “Oh my God, they wouldn’t. No they would, they so totally would. When did my life turn into hell?”

                “Hey Batman, care to clue us in on what you’re talking about?” Erica raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles frowned and pouted.

                “No, I wouldn’t. In fact, you two are probably in on it.” Stiles says pointing from Laura to Erica. “I’d include Boyd and Cora on that list, but I don’t think they’re the type to do that, unless I’m mistaken… which is actually more often than not. I don’t want to say which side Isaac’s on, it’s probably whichever side Scott’s on.” Erica and Laura giggle and walk off to begin planning. “I knew it! They are!”

Stiles thumps his head against the table. Derek is confused. ‘What’s going on? _’ ‘Think about it. What has Stiles been doing for everyone? Where did Laura sit him at the table?’_ ‘He’s been playing match-maker and getting mates together. Laura sat him… oh.’ _‘Yes, oh. She sat him where our mate would sit. They all know, except for Stiles, but I think he knows deep down too.’_ ‘They’re trying to get us together.’ Derek’s nose twitched as fear filled the air. Derek looked over at Stiles, who was fidgeting in his seat, but Derek couldn’t see his face.

Stiles over-active mind was coming up with scenario after scenario of what would happen if he was ever found out. None of them were good. That mixed with Kate hunting him and the pack, he was in a living nightmare as far as he was concerned. Laura and Erica rushed into the dining room.

                “What did you do to him?!” They ask as they surround Stiles and try to ease his fear.

                Derek muttered and shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. He just got real quiet and started fidgeting and then he started to smell like fear. After that you two came rushing down stairs.”

                They all sighed in relief when Stiles grabbed his cup of water. Then he splashed it on Laura and Erica and stood, the glass now on the table, and back flipped over them. He ran toward the door, his eyes looking for alternate escape routes. There was a window open in the living room.

                “He’s making a break for the door!” Peter yelled as they tried to prevent his escape, only to have him veer off to the right and into the living room.

                They watched in amazement as he accurately launched himself out the open window. Stiles darted through the forest as they all came out the door. His steps were silent and his scent had vanished. Derek’s wolf raged. _‘NOT AGAIN!’_ ‘Damn he’s fast.’ "Don't move. I'll get him."

                Derek had been able to find him once more with out too much effort. Stiles paced in a large clearing, muttering to himself. “They’re going to kill me. They’re going to kill my dad and my friends, okay maybe not my friends, but they’re going to kill my family and they know! They know what I’ve tried so hard to keep hidden. I need to talk to Deaton. Maybe he can help me. He helped last time. They can’t find out that I’m a Spark. Or a Kitsune. They can’t, they’ll kill me for sure. Mom, I wish you were here to help me. I’m sorry I got you killed. It should have been me.”

                Stiles drew a hand across his face. Now with Stiles completely distracted, Derek crept up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. Stiles let out a shriek and struggled, but Derek just muttered calming words in his ear and held him still.  Stiles, with tears still in his eyes, spoke. “If you’re going to kill me, leave my dad out of this and make it quick and painless.”

                “Kill you? I would never kill you Stiles. You’re something special that this pack needs. You’ve protected everyone for so long, but now it’s your turn to be protected. I’ll keep your secret just between us.” Stiles looked up at Derek, a hopeful teary eyed look on his face that made Derek’s heart clinch and his wolf to yell at him to comfort him.

                “Really?”

                “Really. Why did you think that we would kill you?” Stiles fidgeted, still locked in Derek's arms.

                “Because, no one likes Kitsunes.”

                Derek laughed. Stiles stared at him wide-eyed. ‘Oh my God, he laughed. He can laugh.’ “Stiles, there are some Werewolves that do hate Kitsunes, but my pack are friendly with them. We used to have at least three Kitsunes in the pack before the fire. One was my best friend, but I don’t know where he is now. You’re welcome in the Hale pack. Any pack should feel honored to have a Kitsune in it.”

                Stiles' tense muscles relaxed and he slumped against Derek. He laughs. “Oh, that’s a relief. I still want to go see Deaton to see if he can reseal the Kitsune. Or at least cover its scent. Otherwise my secret is going to get out very quickly.”

                Derek nodded and released Stiles. “Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.”

                “I hope so. Oh God, if the girls knew, I’d have fox ears and a fox tail glued to me and they would all fan-girl over ‘how cute’ I am. I get enough grief from them as is.” Derek smiled at Stiles. Stiles mind screamed. ‘HOLY FUCK!!! HE SMILED!!!’ Then Stiles heard his Fox. _‘Mate.’_   

                “Fuck.”

                “What?” Stiles looked at Derek.

                “Hmm? Oh nothing, I just realized that I haven’t taken my Adderall yet… and that I left it at the lab.” Derek stared at Stiles, trying to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth or telling a different truth to get away from the other truth, without lying. ‘Damn he’s good.’

                “Well, let’s go, we have to report for work anyway.” Derek said. He had heard the phone ring and Peter answer it.

                “Yup, Lydia is going to chew my ear off.”

                 Derek jumped slightly before remembering that Stiles was a Kitsune, they had hearing that was just as good as Werewolf hearing, some time’s it was even better. “Yup. Your dad will chew my ear off for not bringing you home last night.”

                Stiles chuckled.“No, he’ll just shoot you. And maybe thank you. Lord knows what he’s been eating since I’ve been gone. He probably need the extra day to hide everything.”

                “Maybe he’ll let me change him. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

                Stiles laughed at Derek’s joke. “Naw, I’d still make him eat healthy.”

                 Derek laughed with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Stiles knows that Derek is his mate and is freaking out about it a little. And the rest of the pack are plotting to get Derek and him together to repay Stiles for getting themtogether with their own mates. Won't this be fun?


	6. Secrets Revealed and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or Bones.  
> I Do Not Own Any Cameos That Appear Or Are Mentioned In This Fan Fiction.  
> I Do Own The OC Mark, and The OC Lucifer.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

                Stiles exited the forest with Derek, his head down, but glanced up at the residents of the Hale house sheepishly. They all looked to him like he was crazy. He ran his hand through his hair as Derek went inside to grab his car keys. “Sorry, I didn’t take my Adderall today. I just needed to get out of the house. I needed some air.”

                “Don’t ever scare us like that again Stiles!” Laura yelled as she and Erica hugged him tight. He let out some wheezing chuckles before pulling at them to let him breathe.

                “I can’t ever guarantee anything, but I’ll try.” Once they let him go Stiles sighed and began walking down the road.

                “Where are you going?” Peter called out to him.

                Stiles didn’t turn around, but he answered. “To work! I don’t have my Jeep so I’m walking!”

                They all blinked at Stiles. He didn’t want to be a burden to the point of not even asking for a ride to work, when two of them were headed the same way! Derek and Peter got in the Camaro and drove next to him. Peter had climbed in the back and Derek pulled in front of Stiles. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was doing. He would walk to work. He had already burdened Derek with his secret, he couldn’t possibly ask for a ride too.

                “Get in.” Derek growled out. ‘Hmm, back to growling are we?’

                “Nope, I’ll walk thank you.”

                He was about to turn away when Derek growled and flashed his red eyes. “Get in.”

                Stiles put his hands up in front of him. “No way! I can’t, no, I mean I literally can’t. If I get in I’ll go crazy, I haven’t had any Adderall, I’ll feel like the walls are closing in on me.”

                Derek shuffled around in the car before tossing a pill bottle to Stiles. He stumbled but caught the bottle, realizing it was his Adderall. He looked at Derek in confusion. “I found it on the hood. I’m guessing that Scott left it here last night, knowing you’d need it.”

                Stiles nodded, and climbed into the Camaro as he popped two of the pills. They were able to drive in relative silence. The only sounds were those of Stiles humming as he listened to a melody in his head.

~~~

                When they arrived at the lab, Stiles hopped out of the car and nearly ran inside of the building...and was promptly dragged out by Laura in a suit. Stiles was puzzled. ‘How’d she get here before us?’ She threw Stiles at Derek, who had stepped out of the car. “Get a move on! There was a body found on the Beacon Hills Preserve. The rest of the team are out there already bagging evidence.”

                “Hey! I’m a Squint! I stay in the lab.” Stiles pulls away from Derek.

                 Laura gives Derek a look. Derek nods and grabs Stiles, and throws him in the back of the Camaro, as Peter had gotten out. Then Peter sat in the front seat to prevent Stiles from getting out. Derek pulls out of the drive and uses his CB radio to contact the others. “We’re on our way, what part of the Preserve?”

                The radio cackled before Ethan came on. “By Three Rivers Creek, Stiles should know the place, he spent a bunch of time here in his child hood.”

                “Roger that.”

                Derek glanced in the rear-view mirror. Stiles had paled slightly. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. Would Stiles be alright? Stiles seemed to know what Derek was thinking and nodded to him in the mirror. Derek knew the place, after all, it was unique. One Creek split into three rivers. For centuries people called the place magic, and it was.

                Stiles would come there to feel closer to his mom after she died. It was where she taught him a lot about Kitsune magic and about Spark magic. He never got to finish his training under her though, so now he trains by himself, with help from people on his travels. When he has questions and is in Beacon Hills, he goes to Deaton, who is a special type of Mage. The fact that someone had desecrated the ground angered Stiles. He wanted this person caught, and preferably killed slowly.

Federal Law was not very specific with how they are applied to the supernatural, from what Stiles could tell, if there was a pack that worked under the government, their word was law for the supernatural. If it was a Coven that ruled the land their laws were applied and so on. Stiles came from a mixed back ground. His father was human, but his mother, well, on her side… There were Werewolves, Kitsunes, Witches, Mages, Wizards, Faes, and more. Mostly though, Faes, Witches, and Kitsunes were prominent. Which meant Stiles was Human, Fae, and Kitsune. Witch blood had completely skipped over him because of his Human father. This made Stiles rare, and very hunted, which is why he kept it so well a secret, that even his dad didn’t know of it. When they arrived, Stiles was the first person out of the Camaro. Derek and Peter had no idea how he got out first, but he was. Stiles could feel the magic seeping from the ground. He followed it.

                “Here!” He called to the others.

                They were dealing with the first body, now Stiles had found a second. He had already begun digging. When he uncovered enough of the body to identify it, he cried out. Covering his mouth he backed away from the shallow grave. “Oh God.”

                In the grave was a little girl. She was a young Witch, and looked to be training her whole life from the amount of magic seeping from the ground. The other body looked to be that of her mother's and it was clear they had been sacrificed to Lucifer. Now contrary to most beliefs, Lucifer was mellower then he was famed to be. Stiles knew him, having met him before. Lucifer mainly kicked back and relaxed as he traveled the globe. His ‘followers’ didn’t even listen to him, they were trying to do something impossible. Lucifer had hoped the killings would stop if he stopped showing up to stop them. In some areas it worked. In others lesser demons would appear and take the glory of being called ‘Lucifer’. This was another secret that Stiles didn’t share with anyone, and now it seemed it would come out.

                Stiles looked over to Lydia. The bodies still had flesh on them, which meant they were her area of expertise. He nodded her over and she bent down to look at them. “I’d say the mother was in her mid-thirties. The child is about seven to eight years old. What do you say Stiles?”

                “I have to agree. The growth of the skulls and collar bones prove that. The Girl was a very powerful Witch in training, I can feel her magic seeping up from the ground.”

                “How can you feel that?” Stiles looked surprised for a moment, mentally cursing not having a filter. “I’ve always been sensitive to Magic, mom said that was what made me special.”

                 Lydia nodded, and didn’t dig deeper. It was an unspoken rule, as soon as Stiles mom, Claudia, was mentioned, you shut up. Lydia stood up. Stiles felt something nearby and threw himself over Lydia, and was zapped by the Hex meant for her. Stiles and Derek looked to the trees, Derek’s deep Growl covered Stiles’. Stiles was trying to control his Fox, but the Hex was bringing him out. A chuckling came from the trees. Stiles located the voice and stared at the person.

                “Oh, Stiles, always willing to put yourself in danger for your friends. Too bad you couldn’t stay with us at the Coven. You’d make such a wonderful Wizard.”

 Stiles laughed.

                “Mark, you knew I couldn’t stay. Why are you here? This is a murder investigation. You don’t want to be accused of tampering with evidence.” Mark sighed and jumped down from his tree. He walked toward Stiles, who shrank back. Derek placed himself closer to Stiles. “Don’t come near me!”

                “Still won’t let me near. Not that I blame you after what I did to you.” Mark looks at Stiles with sad eyes. “I want to say that I’m sorry. I was so angry at being rejected, I didn’t think that you might have a mate. I’m sorry Stiles.”

                “Sorry doesn’t heal the wounds. We both know you aren’t sorry, so drop the act. Why are you here?” Stiles fell to his knees as pain ripped through him. He let loose a scream of pain before gritting his teeth. ‘If I continue holding my Fox at bay I’ll be ripped to shreds!’ “What did you Hex me with?”

                “Only the same Hex that the elders of our Coven placed on me when you refused to speak after I—” Stiles interrupted him.

                “You little fucker! Do you know how dangerous that Hex would be on anyone but the person it was intended for?!” Mark grinned.

                “But Stiles, it was meant for you. I knew that you would make sure to protect your friend.”

                Stiles frowned. “Why not just Hex me straight away then?”

                Mark chuckled. “I’m smarter than that Stiles, I knew you could dodge it. But if it was going to hit someone, well, then you’d put yourself in the firing line.”

                Stiles growled at him. Pain ran through him again. He wrapped his arms around himself. His claws dug into his side and the smell of iron filled the air. His canines grew sharper and he bit his lip. He knew his eyes were next and shut them tight. He used a spell to make his scent vanish. His body was a live wire to everything. The pain, pleasure, you name it, he feels it. “Now if you want the pain to end you have to tell your darkest secret.”

                Stiles smirked and chuckled. “What if your darkest secret is that you have more than one dark secret? What happens when the person you hit with that Hex is the catalyst for dark secrets? Do you ever wonder why the elders never Hexed me, but they Hexed you? I know. Just think, how much do you really know about me?”

                 Mark frowned and backed away. Stiles walked toward him. He stood straight, his arms by him side and his fists clenched. “I’m just the kid with ADHD, who happens to be able to use Magic. I’m the class clown. The happy Pierrot. What if all that was a lie? What if the ADHD was to cover something up? What if I played the class clown to hide a broken soul? What if the happy Pierrot told lies all the time? What if I know beings so powerful, they would make you quake in your boots? What if those beings were the ones that taught me how to use Magic? Tell me, how much do you really know about me?”

                Mark was silent, he was pale. Stiles scared him. This wasn’t the Stiles that he knew, not the sweet care-free Stiles. This Stiles had years of torment, years of pain sewn into his eyes. “What are you?”

                “I’m the nightmare king’s worst nightmare. He doesn’t come to me and gives me nightmares, I give them to myself. Not even the Sandman can sooth my dreams. But right now, I’m your worst nightmare. Do you know what the only way of getting rid of the Hex is? Without telling your secrets? The person who cast the Hex has to die.” Stiles smiled as he walked closer to a now cowering Mark. Everyone around them was in shock. Stiles would kill to protect his secrets? What was with all of the questions that seemed to unravel how they viewed and knew Stiles? Stiles was animalistic right now. He could try and act it, but he never sounded it. Now he did. “I suggest you run. Hunting your prey is always so much fun, and you might live longer.”

                Without another word Mark ran into the trees. Stiles relaxed. He had managed to hold his Fox back. He picked up his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a number. “Hey Luce, I need you and Derek to come find me… You’ll find him at the Three Rivers Creek… No! I’m not in Purgatory again! That was an… Yes, I know. Why won’t I be with Derek? Because my friends are here and I don’t want them to see when it happens!... What happened? I was Hexed! Now all of my darkest secrets will be released unless you can reverse it!... Do I… Of course I know what Hex was used! I… AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!” Stiles folded over in pain as his Fox tried to come out once more. Stiles growled into the phone. “Hurry up before my enemies find out!”

                Stiles hung up and dashed into the surrounding forest.  Stiles’ friends were about to run after him when Derek growled. “Stay put! Stiles has a plan. Continue on with your jobs.”

                “But he’s in pain! You can’t just stand by and do nothing!” Lydia yelled at him.

                “That’s why he included me in his plan. He told the Luce person to find me first. So, that means I will be doing something.”

                 Lydia got quiet and turned back to the team.  “Okay you heard him! Let’s get to work people!”

                Derek stopped her, again. “Don’t disturb the little girl’s body. She still has Magic seeping out. There’s a Coven that buries their dead here temporarily, so that the Magic goes back to the earth. They might know more on their deaths. I’ll look them up when we get Stiles sorted out.”

                “Smart Werewolf!” A new voice sounded out. “You must be Derek.”

                 A leather clad man stepped out from the shadows, looking like a bad ass biker. He wore a studded black leather jacket, tight leather pants, also black, and a black cloth tank top. His biker boots were also studded and made of black leather. His black hair was greased back, and his ears had several silver piercings. Dog tags hung on a chain from around his neck. He was about as tall as Derek, slightly shorter, and he was of a leaner build. He approached Derek and stuck his hand out. “I’m Lucifer!”

                Everyone looked at him in shock. Stiles knew Lucifer, personally?! Lucifer looked around. Then he saw the bodies on the ground. He frowned and knelt beside them. He drug a hand across his face. Then he kissed the foreheads of the two dead. “Thank God whoever did this never completed the ceremony. May they rest in peace, and their souls go on unhindered.”

                “Are we going to stand here or go and find Stiles?” Derek growled out.

                Lydia looked at him in shock. “You’re going to trust this guy to reverse whatever was done to Stiles?!”

                Derek frowned at her. “Yes. Stiles called him. If Stiles trusts him he has good reason too, and if Stiles can trust him, so can I.”

                Lydia looked at him with her mouth open. “Stiles could see the good in the worst bad guy in the world!”

                Lucifer stepped in. “Actually, my God son, can’t. He has seen some of the worst demons in action and been so disgusted by them that he followed them into Purgatory to eliminate them. Then he promptly got stuck there… Boy was that one hard to explain to Gabriel, and Castiel. That boy, is always getting into trouble. Hell, he manages to get into trouble surrounded by angels! Sometimes I don’t know what I’ll do with that boy.”

                 Lydia looked at Lucifer this time. She threw her hands up in the air. “I give up! No wonder Stiles is so damn good at arguing!”

                She walked away to help the other bag up the mother. Derek and Lucifer looked at each other and nodded. Then they both dashed into the bush after Stiles. Once they were well away from the group they slowed.

                “I had been traveling when I came across a woman giving birth. Actually she was giving birth close to this area. Right under a huge weeping willow. She was alone, and was having difficulty in the birth. I stopped and helped her give birth. A beautiful child was born. I knew I’d always would be looking out for him from then on. He could charm a bone from one of my Hell Hounds. He could make demons do his bidding without even trying. He had the world wrapped around his finger. She gave him a name, which hasn’t been spoken since her death. She asked me what she could possibly give me in return for safely delivering her son. I told her if I was made his Godfather, the debt would be paid. She readily agreed, even though she knew who I was. I placed a mark upon the boy, so that I could keep track of where he was, no matter where I was. Stiles has always fascinated me. Not only is he a Kitsune, I’m assuming you knew since otherwise you would be here, but he also is a Fae. His family tree is impressive. His father is human, but on his mother’s side, oh man. You’ve got Werewolf, Fae, Witch, Wizard, Kitsune, Mage, and there’s more too! The most prominent ones that come out in Stiles is Fae and Kitsune, and Human of course.” Lucifer stops walking and turns to Derek, pointing at him. “You’re his Mate! I should have known! Does Stiles know? Did you know?”

                “I knew, I think Stiles knows, but something’s holding him back from acknowledging it. I haven’t acknowledged it yet either, at least to Stiles. He deserves someone better than me, and my run of relationships in the past have only gotten those around me hurt or killed.” Derek shook his head and continued walking.

                Lucifer placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re both messes huh? I fear the only way to heal both of you is to get you two together, so you can heal each other. Now, tell me what Stiles has been up to. I’m dying of curiosity.”

                 Derek smiled. “I actually only met him yesterday. He just got back from a trip to the Cuban Islands to document a Ceremonial Burial site. Apparently he only took the job to get Scott and Isaac to talk to each other instead of through him. He said the Ceremonial Burial site documentation was an added bonus. He’s been playing Cupid lately for the pack. He got Allison and Laura together, Ethan and Danny, Erica and Boyd, Scott and Isaac, and now he’s working on getting Uncle Peter and Criss together, and fixing Lydia and Jackson’s relationship, after Jackson apologizes first I assume.”

                Lucifer frowned. “What did Jackson do? Do I have to pay him a visit?”

                 Lucifer then gave an evil smile and chuckled at how bad he’d scare this ‘Jackson’. Derek laughed. “No, you don’t. The girls have already promised him a slow and painful death if he doesn’t apologize. He just has to get over his ego to do it. It doesn’t help that Stiles has been avoiding him.”

                 Lucifer seemed disappointed, but laughed with Derek. Then Derek’s head snapped in a different direction. He begins to walk that way and Lucifer follows him, confused, because Stiles’ mark was telling him that he was up ahead. They came to a burrow in the ground. Derek tries to coax the Fox in it out, which happens to be Stiles. Stiles refused to come out, even for his mate.

                “This must be why he had you come with. I had forgotten that he had learned how to throw off my tracker when he wants to be alone. I’m here to undo the Hex and instruct you how to get him out of the burrow.” Lucifer shook his head. “When did he get so smart? Okay, you need to go into your Wolf form and go into the burrow. Don’t be invasive, but be cautious and calming. Try to communicate to him that you want to know why he’s hiding. Then he might let you push him out. I’ll be in the shadows, because he won’t come out if I’m here.”

                “Okay.” Derek nodded as he shifted into his Wolf form.

                He laid on his belly and crawled into the burrow, stopping and sniffing the air every once in a while. As he drew closer to Stiles though, Stiles growled. Derek stoped and whined. Stiles stuffed his nose under his forelegs and avoided looking at Derek. So he moved closer. This time Stiles just huffs at him. In turn Derek whined again and nuzzled the little Fox. Stiles didn’t do anything that time, so Derek took the next step and curled around him. Derek then proceeded to lick Stiles’ head, Stiles whimpered submissively and kept his head down. Finally Derek is able to coax Stiles out by nudging him forward with his nose. Once Stiles is out, Derek shifted back to his Human form and picks the little Kitsune up.

                Lucifer comes out of the shadows and Stiles glares at him. “That really hurts Stiles. It really does. We need to take him to Deaton. He might be able to help us. Stiles is going to stay in this form so that he won’t speak of any of his secrets. You’ll have to tell us what you know of the Hex used.”

                 Derek nodded and cradled Stiles in his arms. When they get back to Derek’s Camaro, he started to hand Stiles to Lucifer. Stiles wiggled and squirmed, barking, growling and biting at Lucifer’s hands. Derek took him back and Stiles calmed down immediately. “I’ll drive, and don’t worry, I won’t crash your Camaro. What a fine machine it is.”

                Derek would have protested, but he couldn’t drive and hold Stiles, that would be dangerous for the Kitsune, so he threw the keys to Lucifer. They drove mostly in silence, not really having anything to say. Derek was content to just pet Stiles as they drove. Stiles seemed pretty happy with that and let out a growling purr. Lucifer glanced over at the two and smiled. They were perfect for each other.  ‘I might just have to stick around and see what happens next. Lord knows it’ll be entertaining.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Evil Smirk) Stiles God Father is Lucifer. And Lucifer is actually a Good Guy, Sort of. Some secrets are revealed or mentioned/hinted at. I wonder what could possibly begoing down at Deatons's.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That was interesting. Y'all ready for more?


End file.
